ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Unnamed Rutians
The following is a list of unnamed Rutians. Ansata terrorists These Rutians were members of the Ansata, an underground movement against the Rutian government. They've kidnapped Starfleet Dr. Beverly Crusher from the Rutian plaza following an explosion. Later they transported aboard the , fired at several crewmembers and placed a bomb at the warp core. Chief engineer Geordi La Forge was able to remove the explosive. Following this, the kidnappers transported onto the bridge of the Enterprise-D, shot at Worf, and kidnapped Captain Jean-Luc Picard. They were overwhelmed when combined forces of the Rutian police and Starfleet beamed into their hiding place and Alexana Devos shot their leader Kyril Finn. ( ) File:Ansata terrorist 1.jpg|''Played by Denise Lynne Roberts'' File:Ansata terrorist 2.jpg|''Played by Cherie Tash'' File:Ansata terrorist 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Ansata terrorist 4.jpg|''Played by Ken Lesco'' File:Ansata terrorist 5.jpg|''Played by Dennis Madalone'' File:Ansata terrorist 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Ansata terrorist 7.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Ansata terrorist 8.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Ansata terrorist 9.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Ansata terrorist 10.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Ansata terrorist 11.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Ansata boy.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Boy The Rutian boy was a member of a rebel group known as Ansata. He helped Doctor Beverly Crusher treat Ansata members who were dying from the effects of using a dimensional shifter, which was causing a breakdown in the DNA of anyone who uses it. After Alexana Devos killed Kyril Finn, the leader of the Ansata, who had kidnapped Dr. Crusher, the Rutian boy aimed a phaser rifle at Alexana, but Dr. Crusher told him the killing had to end, and he surrendered. Alexana stated that he was another to take Finn's place, but Commander Riker commented that maybe the end of hostilities could start with the boy putting down his phaser. ( ) Civilians These Rutians were shopping at chatting at the plaza and visiting the Lumar Cafe when a bomb detonated. ( ) File:Rutian civilian 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Rutian civilian 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Rutian civilian 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Rutian civilian 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Rutian civilian 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Rutian civilian 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Rutian civilian 7.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Rutian civilian 8.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Rutian civilian 9.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Rutian civilian 10.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Rutian civilian 11.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Rutian civilian 12.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Rutian civilian 13.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Rutian civilian 14.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Rutian civilian 15.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Rutian civilian 16.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Rutian civilian 17.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Rutian civilians.jpg|''Played by unknown performers'' Devos' bodyguards These two Rutian police officers served as bodyguards for Alexana Devos in 2366. They accompanied her to the Rutian plaza following a bomb explosion. When an Ansata terrorist appeared they protected her. They were also present when Devos and Commander Riker interrogated Katik Shaw and later beamed into the underground hiding place of the terrorists. ( ) File:Rutian bodyguard 1.jpg|''Played by Wyatt Weed'' File:Rutian bodyguard 2.jpg|''Played by Nick Testa'' Policeman This Rutian policeman told Dr. Crusher to stay back after she attempted to treat the wounded after an explosion was set off by the rebels. He was afraid that another bomb may have been planted by the rebels. ( ) Police officers These Rutian police officers were present on the plaza when a bomb exploded and several Rutians were wounded. They also witnessed the abduction of Dr. Beverly Crusher by an Ansata terrorist. Later, they arrested several suspects for interrogations and accompanied Alexana Devos and an away team from the Enterprise-D to the underground hiding place of the Ansata. ( ) File:Rutian police officer 1.jpg|''Played by B.J. Davis'' File:Rutian police officer 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Rutian police officer 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Rutian police officer 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Rutian police officer 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Rutian police officer 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Rutian police officer 7.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Suffering Ansata These Rutians were members of the Ansata terrorists and suffered from the effects of the transport through a dimensional shift by using the inverters. Dr. Beverly Crusher was kidnapped by the Ansata to treat them but was unable because of the celluar damage caused by the transport device. ( ) File:Suffering Ansata 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Suffering Ansata 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Suffering Ansata 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Suffering Ansata 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Suspects These three suspects were detained for questioning after the bombing of a cafe, and the kidnapping of Dr. Crusher by the Ansata, a rebel group. Commander Riker was shocked when he saw the two boys being arrested, and was told by the head of the police that a recent bombing on a shuttle bus was done by a teenage boy. Although probably not members of the rebel group known as the Ansata, they were possibly sympathizers. ( ) File:Rutian suspect.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Rutian suspect boy 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Rutian suspect boy 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Waiter This Rutian waiter was working at the Lumar Cafe when a bomb exploded at the Rutian plaza. ( ) Wounded Rutians These two Rutian civilians were wounded during the bombing of a cafe at the Rutian plaza. Dr. Crusher tried to help them and treated their wounds but was kidnapped by an Ansata terrorist. ( ) File:Wounded Rutian 1.jpg|''Played by Lynn Salvatori'' File:Wounded Rutian 2.jpg|''Played by Tony Cecere'' Rutians Category:Rutians